


The Human Demon

by CharaUndertale



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaUndertale/pseuds/CharaUndertale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines wasn't always this way.<br/>He wasn't always a corrupted power seeking, merciless world killing conquered.<br/>He didn't used to be one with a demon. He wasn't always someone who could kill his twin without the blink of an eye.<br/>Yet he is now. He is not a human anymore.</p>
<p>He is a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this? I'm not exactly sure. I should be working on my other works, but ended up writing this instead. Haha~

"You can join us! You can become one of the most powerful beings of the multiverse." He offered, reaching a hand out to the brunnette. 

"You know I can't do that." She shouted, starting to sprint away, when a force pulled on her. She was pulled back, and held in place in front of her brother and corrupter.

"Mabel, you know what happens if you don't join forces?" Dipper asked, monotonely, but sounding insane in it's own right, summoning a dark fog around the area.

"No.." She muttered, growing increasingly nervous, trying to move, but failing to.

"You die." Dipper informed, summoning a blue fire to his hand, that was clear to see, even in the fog.

"I'm still not joining you." Mabel cried, thrashing to get out of the magic's hold.

"An amateur can't break a spell that easily!" Dipper mocked, strengthening the magic with a move of his pointer finger.

"Last chance to join us. You would learn magic, become all powerful. What's to lose?" Dipper announced, showing images of Mabel, himself and Bill conquering the Galaxy.

"You lose your humanity!" She yelled, thrashing around harder than ever, trying to break the hold on her.

"You're just like Great Uncle Ford." Dipper disappointedly said, summoning a sword, in a Pinetree shape adorned with light blue gems.

"How many people have you killed?" Mabel asked, wanting to know how corrupted her brother had become.

"Thousands. Hundreds of which were alternate timelines of this world. In one, I was killed, in another, you didn't exist. In one, Bill didn't exist. In another, you and I never even came to this town, and in another, an alternate Bill, I and you conquered their Gravity Falls. But it seems, you aren't up to this." Dipper explained, showing how evil he had turned, and how he could just kill her this instant, and would barely even care.

"I thought it'd be nice to have you join us. You being open minded, creative, and chaotic, you'd be the perfect balance for me. You'd push the limits, I'd know when to pull you away from them. You know, I might miss you. Probably not." Dipper rambled, mostly to himself as he used magic to stab Mabel in the heart with the sword he had generated.

"Bye, Mabel."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll make it an actual story, and maybe name this a prologue, and then flash to what made him that way. Tell me in the comments.


End file.
